Growing sprouts from seeds, such as alfalfa, hydroponically (without the use of soil) has become very popular. Various sprouts are grown commercially and sold to food markets.
The growing of sprouts is generally accomplished by placing seeds in large trays and watering them. The trays may be covered with plastic wrap to retain humidity and promote germination. A concern in growing sprouts in the above-described manner is that excessive water accumulation in a tray causes root rot and deterioration to the sprouting plant. Another concern is that growing sprouts in large trays necessitates repackaging the sprouts for resale. This obviously takes time, is costly, and reduces sprout shelf life.
A general object of this invention, is to provide a container for sprouting seeds hydroponically without the danger of water accumulation.
Another object of the invention is to provide a container having a size suitable for growing as well as retailing sprouts.
More specifically, an object of this invention is to provide a container with a bottom portion having drain openings, and a series of parallel upward facing ribs, and side portions, joined to the bottom portion, having a plurality of indentations forming vertically disposed channels.
A further object of the invention is to provide a seed-holding tray removably placeable upon the above-mentioned ribs, with the edges of the tray abutting the channels in the side portions. With the tray in place, the sloping ridges of the ribs cause the tray to assume a nonhorizontal, rocked or bent disposition which facilitates water run-off to edges of the tray, and thence out of the container by way of the vertical channels and the drain openings.